


New Job

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bim being a little thot, Cannibalism, Gen, I wrote this on apple notes, M/M, Weird flirting, murder mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone requested on tumblr that I write about Mike and Bim so yeah“You mentioned somewhere that when mike first came to the ego company he was also terrorized by Bim for his cannibal tendencies.. I’d love to read more about it! Like, him petrifying anytime Bim is in the room to flirting back, even if in a goofy way. Maybe Bim didn’t even notice, and would tell mike that he smelled good to compliment him, and mike would almost faint,,, idk. If you don’t wanna that’s cool btw lol”





	New Job

Mike didn’t think he was going like it at the manor for many reasons. 

First and foremost on the list there was a robot. One of the main reason he left his last job was because of robots. That and manslaughter, but it was the robots fault that even happened! Thankfully, Mr. Warfstache, Mike really doubted that was his real last name, said that he was going to be a night guard and the robot would be charging. Still very terrifying. 

Second, all these guys were literally murderers. Legally he is too, but these guys? Serial killers. As far as he’s seen, so were his last bosses. He didn’t want to protect murderers. 

However, they are were the only ones that would hire him after what happened and now he really didn’t have any standards. 

Mike’s first day at the manor, Mr. Warfstache, or Wilford as he wished to be called, said he didn’t need to work yet. “Get comfy! Make some friends! Check out your room, there’s no need to start so soon!” The taller man had slapped him hard on the shoulder as he said this, Mike’s much shorter and skinnier frame lunged forward. 

So now Mike was at the breakfast table, staring at the tall robot in the kitchen. Wilford went upstairs to talk to his husband, to tell him about Mike, and abandoned him with the robot. Well, there was others, two identical man were beside him, filming and whispering about him.

Someone else came down, short and wearing a combo of a huge t-shirt and boxer briefs. He was rubbing his eyes under his glasses as he stumbled into the kitchen. He smiled as he dropped his hand and caught eye with the robot.

“Hey Googs,” he yawned out leaning against the counter. “What’s on the menu?” The robot moved away to grab milk and some sort of meat from the fridge. The slab was more like a chunk taking straight out of the cow. It dropped the meat hard on the counter, making Mike jump at the sound and the two next to him jump at him jumping.

“Eggs and bacon for everyone else and slices of human for you.” It turned back to what it was cooking and added the milk.

_Human?_   Mike  stared in horror at the short man, smiling widely with child like excitement as he picked up the gore. He was going to eat  _human_   meat?

Together, the robot and the cannibal began cooking, the shorter slicing up the meat and the taller grabbing slices and placing it on the pan next to the bacon. Right  _next_   to it.

Mike sat watching them. Another thing to add to the list. Not only was there robots and murderers and murderous robots, there was an actual cannibal in  the house with the others. How could anyone allow this? Has he eaten anyone here? Will he eat him? Is that why Wilford hired him?

With all the panicked thoughts coursing through his mind, he didn’t even notice that he and the cannibal caught eye.

The man smiled charmingly, teeth long and sharp. Mike felt his shaking worsen. He was doomed.

“Well hello handsome,” the man practically hopped over to the table. “Jims leave the poor guy alone he looks terrified.” The two scampered off and Mike watched them run off in terror. He was gonna be left alone with these two?

“So what’s your name mister? I’m Bim Trimmer.” The man, Bim, said his name with a shake of his head, little curls from his messy hair bouncing on his forehead. He sat next to Mike with his head resting on his hand and a smile on his face.

“Mike.” His breath came out shaky, gripping the edge of the table, he was going to die.

“Well, nice to meet you Mike,” Bim leaned closer, the smile turning predatory. “So what’s a hot piece of ass like you doing in this dump?” He tilted his head and he was much too close, faces about an inch or so apart.

“I’m a night guard.” Mike tried not to stare at his dark, almost black eyes, heavy with sleep and deep with interest. He tried not to stare at the sharp smile that was so close to his own mouth, never wavering with Mike’s shuddering breaths. He tried not to think about how uncomfortably hot his face was and how ticklish his chest felt.

Bim hummed low in this throat and Mike felt his constrict. He dropped the hand that his head was resting on and moved it to rub Mike’s arm, unfazed except for the glance at Mike’s lips before darting back up to his eyes. “Oh, what a shame,” Bim tutted. “To be completely alone at night. Well,” he moved back and Mike finally could breathe. “If you ever want some company at night, you can come by my room anytime Mike.” He looked satisfied with the conversation, giving Mike one last look over, before getting up and joining the robot back in the kitchen. 

Mike shudder and watched Bim leave and Wilford return, exclaiming proudly that he was officially part of the manor. God, he was in so much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a very good writer but honestly I like this


End file.
